Cruel and Calculating
by Godlovesme
Summary: HP Sailor Moon Crossver. Set in the Silver Millenium. A story of love, beauty, the courage to succeed, and the power to be cruel and calculating.
1. Prologue

A/N This is a crossover fic between Sailormoon and Harry Potter. The story will be two parts, the first part starting in the past, in the Silver Millenium. It starts out mostly about Sailormoon, but you will see Harry Potter characters enter the scene eventually. Then they will be in it in full force. The Second Part of the story will take place in the present, and it will be mostly Harry Potter Universe. But it will balance out in both fics. You'll see. A Main Character will be O/C Terra Princess of Earth. Tell me if she's getting Mary-sue, and I'll try to tone her down, but she has to be interesting since she does drive the story. Alrighty lets start!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon of Harry Potter. I am not making any money off of this fanfiction.**

**Cruel and Calculating**

By Godlovesme

Prologue

Ah, the court. How barbaric it is. I am only eleven but I already know it's cruelties. Here on Earth the scheming and double crossing is endless. As it is we are only in power because my Grandfather arranged the massacre of Gallon, and then in turn murdered the King of Earth. Hard to believe a child of eleven would hear such a thing, but when you listen in the right places, you hear the right stories. In any case its not so much how you gain power, it's how you keep it.

Earth is one of the more powerful kingdoms in the Universe, while the myriad of Kings that rule it usually take credit for that, it's mostly because the Kingdom of the Universe rests on the Moon orbiting the Earth. How it ever got to be there, I have no idea, the only reason it can even exist there is because of the magic in the rulers that can keep the planet alive. Without the magic, the Moon would just be a barren piece of rock, with no atmosphere at all. Same with all the other planets, except for that of Earth. Earth is the only natural life sustaining planet. Which is why throughout history many Kings and Queens of Earth did not possess the power. Even though I myself will never solely rule a Kingdom because I lack the type of elemental magic to sustain it, that doesn't mean I can't be married into power. When it comes to marrying into power, our family has always been the best at it. This is because the power only comes to a few in our family. In fact in the last century only 3 have possessed the power, those being my grandfather, my mother, and my brother.

As for myself, I was to be raised as a great red-haired beauty to seduce and marry the Crown Prince of the Universe, and subsequently become Queen. I am already accustomed to the painful bindings of a corset, and the unforgiving mistress who tightens it. I have also been trained to be desirable, in all manners of ways. I learned the art of flirting when I was 7, you can't learn too early you know... especially if you're planning on marrying Kings. I was also trained to move seductively and to always have a twinkle of promise in my eyes of 'darker things'. I know about these 'darker things' and sometimes it's hard not to laugh at the ridiculousness of it. Even so, I know how. It is amusing to see the reaction to my charms in the faces of grown men. They look outwardly disturbed, but when their eyes go dark and they start to twitch and look away, you know that they are secretly aroused.

Of course, that whole plan died when the Crown Prince and the King of the Universe were assassinated. Our plans fell into the dust as you can imagine. The Queen, Queen Serenity, named her daughter heir and then vowed to never have relations with a man ever again. She went overboard by the self inflicted destruction of her genitalia, which nearly killed her, and the bleaching white of her skin and hair. She wanted to be the ultimate white, pure, virgin Queen. And now she is. Except for the virgin part. Then we all had to follow suit, of course, so off goes the corset, and into long billowy sexless dresses. We didn't have to go to the extremes that she went to, but we basically had to emulate what she did. It was a little too late for me though. With all my training done at such a young age, I found that it was impossible to change. Practice makes permanent they say. I still had that twinkle in my eyes, the velvet in my voice, the promise of my young body. I'm glad to not be a peasant though, at my age they are already married off, luckily for me I am royalty. Even so, I am thoroughly ruined. Until the fashions change no man will take me, well marry me that is, they'd 'take' me alright, they're men after all. It's sad, I am already too much of a woman, even as a virgin eleven year old. I am too brazen and red haired for them all.

Of course, our whole dastardly plan being ruined didn't stop our family from plotting. Fortunately for us that unlike the rest of the great families of the Universe, WE had a son. Because the heir to the Universe's throne was in fact a Prince, all of the royal families decided that they should have daughters to throw at the Prince. Of course they have those magical powers of theirs, so they could choose that sort of thing. My Father's first wife did not have the power, which is why Darien is a boy. Otherwise most likely I would have a sister now, but fortunately for us, we have a boy. Of course there are other boys in the Kingdom, but they are the Sons of Lords, they too have the power, because they were to be the Crown Prince's Royal Guardians. But with the Crown Prince dead and Princess Serena the heir, you can see that there would be a problem in marrying the Princess off to a Royal daughter, but nor can she be married off to a Lord. Lords are beneath royal heirs. So now my step-brother Prince Darien of Earth was to become King of the Universe. I bet the other families are cursing their fortunes as well as their powers.

As for me, since my mother had the power she chose for me to be a girl, so that I could be the Queen of the Universe. The power did not pass onto me, genetics you know, so now that the Crown Prince is dead, I am prospect less. Unless I marry one of the Lords, but god forbid that. The other Royal daughters of the Universe are to be the Princesses Royal Guardians, and are going to live on the moon with the Princess. I am to be their maid. I am to have no rank, no say in anything that matters, and no future. Sure I will be able to go to all the parties, and sit at the high table with the rest, I AM a Princess of Earth after all, but I will never be worth anything. I will not even get to be the Heir of the Kingdom of Earth, my mother is already pregnant with another child who will be a boy, and will then rule Earth. I have no King to marry, and I cannot marry a Lord. At least I'm in the same boat as all the other Princesses, since there are no eligible males to marry. They'll probably marry Lords though in any case. Their families are so disgusting, as if they would condone their daughters marrying Lords. You would think that they had no pride.

Unless… I fall in love with one. I could marry for love. Ha, I wish. Unfortunately I was born into the Royal family of Earth. I am still a pawn to be played, and I am still worth something, at least to my family. We're the most ambitious family, and while I can still play a part, I will play a part, because that is my duty. Just like the ruthless way the trained me to exude sex, they also trained me to be faithful to my family. I will do what they ask of me, I can't do anything else.

So the famed plotting of our family commences once again. As the maid of the Princess I will be present at the court, and I will have to keep my eye out for things that can be passed along to my family to further our cause. As an Royal maid I will be watched, but a maid is still a servant, and they wont be watching me as close as they'll watch the other Royal daughters. I am the perfect spy. Well, not yet of course, my family has already hired a spymaster to train me and report to my family. I will report to him, and he will teach me how to spy, assassinate (hopefully I'll never have to, but duty is duty nonetheless), and to use a sword. My family doesn't want me to use a sword, but I convinced them, I am a pawn after all, and a pawn should do their duty, but it's always good to have tricks up their sleeves. So the sword will just become another tool, but I hope to get some enjoyment out of it. I understand that I have to be cold and calculating, and if I have to do bad things, I will do them. But hopefully I wont have to. Hopefully.


	2. Terra's Story I

My shoulders ache, my arms feel like jelly, and the fumes from the potion cauldrons are making me feel nauseas. It's been almost two months since I've arrived here on the Moon Kingdom, and surprisingly not all of it has been awful. Well most of it has, but I'm trying to keep positive. Rules of the spymaster my parents hired, he says I'm more likely to stay inconspicuous if I don't look like I'm walking around with a murderous glare on my face. 

He's an interesting guy, the spymaster; he is actually an ex-Negaverse Sword master. His stories of the Negaverse make for interesting conversation. He's a scary guy my teacher, especially since he's a master assassin, a master spy, and apparently he taught the sword to the Princes of the Negaverse. Why they would let such a talented man leave them is beyond me. Double agent perhaps? Well it doesn't particularly matter, as long as he's teaching me he can have any kind of relations he wants with the Negaverse. I wonder if all the people from the Negaverse look like him, I would imagine that they would. The Negaverse is the dark to our Universe's light, the black to our white, the evil to our good, and all of that nonsense. I don't really believe in good and evil, our Kingdom on Earth isn't what you call good, our people aren't what you call innocent, so this good and evil business is ridiculous. People are people. Anyways you would figure that people from that kind of place would look exactly like my Sword Master, since he is amazingly pale, and his hair is pitch black. His features are sharp, and he always has a sour look on his face. Even his name sounds a little evil; Severus Snape, kind of like snake. Of course, that's just a stereotype. Other than Snape we have no idea what someone from the Negaverse looks like. There hasn't been a Negaverse attack for one thousand years.

I met a new friend as well. Her name is Narcissa, in fact she's here with me right now. Narcissa is the bastard daughter of the late King of the Universe and his former mistress. She's serving as a maid to the Princess Serena with me. The late King proclaimed her a legal daughter of the Moon Kingdom, which is really the only reason that she is allowed to be here today, what with the Queen being a fanatic of everything pure. She isn't able to inherit though, which is a shame because she would be a great queen. She's much like me, she is absolutely beautiful, and she knows how to use her beauty and her wit to get what she wants. It's the only thing that has allowed her to survive so long. She's two years older than I am, and she has been an amateur spy reporting to my family for the last two years. As soon as the King had died, our family had contacted her. And since her mother was an Earthling and she hated the Queen, she decided to spy for us. It is only recently that she has joined me with Snape, but she has already had much more practice at spying than I have. It's actually quite amusing to see that all the maids, and most of the servants on the Moon Kingdom are from Earth. You can tell either by their blazing red hair, or their ability to have fun. So while Narcissa is only half an Earthling, she is also only half as stuck up as the inhabitants of the Moon Kingdom, and only half blonde. Her hair is more like a light copper highlighted with blonde.

"Alright fun's over, get back out there and practice," Snape snapped. He was coming in from sending messages to Earth via the Outer World Legion message system, commonly known as the OWL system. It is pitiful having to send messages by the slow OWL system, but sometimes one had no choice. If we were to send it by the Telepathic Wave system, we would've had to tell the Telepath what the message was. The messages we were sending were treasonous, so you can imagine that we don't just share them lightly. Of course they're in code, but a telepath can usually tell that kind of thing, and send the message to the proper law officials. So we sent it by OWL in code, and hopefully they didn't read the mail, or have a telepath take a look at it.

The great thing about Snape's place is that there is tons of room. He has what looks like a regular sized manor house on the outside, but inside it's charmed to be quite a bit larger. So large that he has several potions rooms, one for brewing poisons, another for antidotes, another for influence potions, another for beauty potions, and more. He uses his other rooms for harboring some of his spies when they came to drop off messages, others as complex herb gardens, and of course he has a ball room (I have no idea why, spy conventions?) and a weapons room. Which is where we were headed now.

"Ugh, why don't they call him the slave master, he treats us enough like slaves to be one." Narcissa whined as she attempted to lift her sword.

"He's been telling you about slaves again has he?" Here in the Universe we have never even really heard of the word slave. To us it is a word so old, that no one ever uses it, but apparently in the Negaverse there are billions of slaves. Humans (or monsters) who obey one master, and who aren't paid for their labor. That doesn't sound so bad, I have to work extremely hard and obey my Parents and I don't get paid. She's right though, slaves probably felt a lot like we do at the end of the day. Then again, we probably have it worse.

"I'm not paid to listen to you girls whine about me, I'm paid to make sure that when someone comes at you with a sword you are going to be able to defend yourself. NOW PICK UP THE SWORDS!" Snape yelled.

"Yeah yeah," I said, straining my muscles to lift up my sword. It was rather cruel what he was doing. The first day we arrived here he gave us our swords. They're lovely swords except for the fact that they're large, too large to lift much less swing. But lift and swing we did. At least for the first minute. He just watched us flail around like fools until we gave up. Then he told us to get down on the floor and do pushups. I've never done a push up in my life. When we couldn't do that he made us lift barbells until we felt like crying. Then he shook his head and sent us home. The next day I couldn't even move my arms they were so still. But the next day we went back, and the day after that, and the day after that, and eventually we could lift and swing our swords for ten minutes, and then twenty, and then thirty. We learned all the basic moves and maneouvers, and it had taken us a month and a half to build enough strength to do that. That's when he added the weights to our legs and arms. Then we started all over. Today we're learning some more advanced moves, but we can still only go on for about twenty minutes. We would never survive in any kind of battle. On the other hand I find I can lift heavier things much easier than I could before.

"ARGH, I CAN'T!" Narcissa screeched through gritted teeth as she tried to get her sword into fighting stance. You could see her arms shaking as she strained to lift the sword. It looked amazingly painful, but she looked absolutely determined to get the sword up.

"Wait Narcissa, don't you'll…" I started, but it was too late, she was already dropping her sword and screaming in pain as she clutched her arm. She had stretched something or snapped something, I don't know. It had happened to me last week, and I learned never to push myself so far that I damaged myself, otherwise how were you going to defend yourself in a real battle?

Snape of course had no pity for Narcissa, I think I even saw him roll his eyes as he got out the healing potion. Nasty stuff that healing potion but it works. Snape had modified the potion so that it healed the wound you had, but it didn't take away the pain that it had caused. He says that the pain builds character and stops you from doing anything foolish again, like working your body too hard, but I think he's just being nasty. I wouldn't put it past him, I don't think he's said a nice thing or has done a nice thing since we met him. But what makes up for all of that are his stories about the Negaverse, he is surprisingly fun to talk to, if you can match his sarcasm and wit, and me and Narcissa could. Which is why I think that although Snape would never admit it, he likes having us around.

"Alright that's enough, watching you girls butcher the art of sword fighting is making me sick. For now you can go for a run around the forest. Don't come back for an hour, and don't stop running."

"Ass," Narcissa mumbled as she brushed past Snape.

I smiled as I heard Snape chuckle and pick up our swords that we had left carelessly on the floor. I really do think he kind of likes us.


	3. Terra's Story II

"Ugh, I don't understand how he expects us to run around a forest at nighttime." I mumbled as we jogged along. We couldn't be trained by Snape during the day, because we had our maid duties, so we are forced to sneak out of the castle at nighttime to see Snape. Which just further fueled our resentment towards him, but that's life. Unfortunately it meant that we were always overly tired, and our temper was always on a short fuse. Which is never good when you're around the Princess Serena.

"I think it's because he expects us to have magic." Narcissa stumbled over a root.

"Which we don't." I sighed. That's the problem with being magicless, we were unable to do a myriad of simple tasks that those with magic could do effortlessly. And right now what we needed to do was see in the dark, which even a young child could do. Utterly humiliating, but we've learned to live with the humiliation. What else can you do? The thing is I don't even think that Snape knows that we don't have magic. One of the first things he's ever said to us was that if he was going to teach us, we weren't allowed to use magic to make it easier for ourselves. Which was fine with us since we don't have magic, but we didn't really offer up that information either. If people don't know, then they will overestimate you, and you will have the threat of protection that you don't actually have. It usually doesn't even occur to non-royals that some of us didn't have magic, but it's a closely held secret.

"Actually this isn't so bad," Narcissa said as she made a tiny leap over another protruding root, "it's actually getting easier to see in the dark now."

"That's impossible isn't it?"

"Well it's either that or we can sense where the roots are."

She did have a point. The first time we went running we tripped about ever five meters. When we arrived back at Snape's he had thought that we had been horsing around in the mud. Right like Princesses horsed around the mud. I pointed out the impossibilities of us rolling around in the mud, but he just said that we're children after all, and it's nothing to be ashamed of, all the while making us feel extremely ashamed even though we hadn't been playing in the mud at all! He's good at making us feel bad without actually saying anything nasty. That was a skill I could learn. Now though, we could run through the forest only tripping once or twice, and it's not that we've memorized the path, in fact the forest likes to move around unexpectedly. Speaking of unexpected, I heard an unexpected noise.

"What was that?" I stopped running and asked Narcissa.

"What?" 

"I heard something," and then I heard it again, "Sounds a bit like laughter."

"What if it's bandits or rapists or something?" Narcissa spoke quietly. I was hoping it wasn't, because if it was we were going to have to think of a plan in fast.

"Come on, get low." I said as I crouched onto the ground. Lucky for us we had worn dark colors to Snape's tonight, unlucky for us that we had hair that shone even in the nighttime.

Narcissa crouched down next to me. Just in time as well since I heard whispering very nearby. Rustling in the leaves, the jingle of money in a money purse, a few giggles… a few giggles?

"Ah, and what do we have here? Two of the Princesses wenches I see! So are you open for a little business here tonight? How about you give me a little suck off."

Oh fuck, the Prince of the Sun.

A week after I arrived on the moon a message by telepath was delivered to the Queen. It caused a huge commotion, and I tend to hate big commotions. Leave me be in my peace and quiet. But even the big news surprised me this time. Apparently after years of self exile, hundreds of years in fact, the Sun had contacted the Moon. Apparently their planet had undergone a vicious plague for the last two hundred years. We had thought that the people in the Sun colony had all died because we saw no motion on the sun at all. But apparently the King of the Sun had put a spell on every one of the remaining people who hadn't caught the plague early on, and put them into a deep sleep until the Plague had died out completely. Which apparently took two hundred years. So everyone woke up and didn't know what year it was, and what had happened. The King knew of course and explained it to all of them, but even he was surprised about how long the spell had been on them. That must have been some virus to have survived for two hundred years. Anyways, even though we thought they were all dead, they actually weren't. And now they were back. And surprisingly they had a son. Prince Harry of the Sun. This meant that there was once again a man on the market. Not that I would call Harry a man, he is actually only a year older than I am.

So after they sent their letter saying that they were actually alive. The Queen arranged to have Prince Harry of the Sun brought up to manhood at the court. The Sun probably took it as a great honor, but the sun has a reputation of being amazingly naïve when it comes to the scheming of other planets. I'm betting that she wants the Prince on the moon because there are only two eligible bachelors in the entire Universe, or should I say the Universe as we know it. And one of them is already engaged to the Princess. But the assassins have already shown that they can kill a King and a Crown Prince, so it wouldn't be too hard to assassinate two young boys. So she's keeping the Sun boy close to her so that if Darien is killed she'll still have Harry. A reckless choice if you ask me. We have a court full of beautiful young girls who would rather die than marry a lord. And now that there's a man again, who's to say that they can't get Harry to fall in love with them and marry him themselves. Here arranged marriages are accepted, but so is marrying by choice. Well except if you're royal. But if Harry wanted to marry another planet's Royal daughter, well he could go straight ahead. I would've kept him on the Sun, away from our clutches. And I'm not saying that just because I hate the guy, I'm saying that because the Queen didn't make a very smart move.

So Harry came, and all the girls loved him. Well except for Narcissa and I, we're more into men than prepubescent boys. Of course Harry noticed that we didn't pay attention to him, so now he's tormenting us. Boys will be boys I usually say, but Princes don't get to act like little boys. I don't know what it was like two hundred years ago that a Prince could go around treating Princesses like scum, but I knew that that wouldn't go very well around here. Although it's not like the Queen would raise a finger to help us, nor would her daughter the Princess. Narcissa is considered a whore, and I am a whore by association. Life is a little unfair.

"Fuck you little fucker." Narcissa hissed.

"Well you have a dirty mouth now don't you, hows about you put that dirty mouth where it belongs. On my dick." One of the Prince's friends sneered.

"Come on Narcissa," I said with a warning in my voice. I didn't want to start a fight with the Prince of the Sun out here in the dark. I didn't know what he'd do. Well… I didn't think he'd do much, a Prince is a Prince, but who knows about his friends.

"What are you two wenches doing out here anyways? Can't be out whoring, you're dressed in men's clothes. And men don't like to take little boys." Harry looked us over.

"Then you haven't spent much time around men now have you?" I knew lots of men who liked to have sex with little boys. It's normal around my court. Frowned upon, but nothing is done about it. I feel bad for the little boys, but their parents sold them up for prostitution, and my Father is one of those who likes boys. So what can you do? Nothing.

So with that final remark we ran off. Leave Harry to puzzle over that little tidbit. He's a very young and sheltered boy to believe that men didn't also enjoy other men. Of course maybe that's just saying something towards the way that I was brought up. There are few sexual secrets amongst the court on Earth, many political ones, but few sexual. Even women are allowed to have affairs. Sex is a very open thing on Earth, unlike that of the other planets. I'm not even sure that Princess Serena even knows what is involved in Sex. I have a sneaking suspicion that she still believes in the stork. Then again soon she'll be coming into her womanhood, and she'll understand. I'm still considered a girl on earth because I haven't begun my bleeding, but that's no reason to be ignorant.

Somehow I think that Snape is going to know we took a little break, even though it wasn't really a little break. He seems to know everything that Snape. He'll punish us, even though he'll know it wasn't our fault. I just hope it won't be too severe. We're going to need all the energy we have, because tomorrow is Princess Serena's first hunting trip.


	4. Serena's Story I

She thinks she's so smart and so superior. It makes me sick. I can't think of any planet more disgusting than Earth. It may be the only natural planet in the Universe, but it's also the filthiest. With magical run planets everything is neat and pristine. Earth is like a wild land. The trees don't even grow in formation. Barbaric. Terra, Princess Terra, she sure doesn't act like a Princess. I should know, I am the Crown Princess after all.

Being a Princess is so boring! All I do all day is listen to my mother talk about this policy and that policy, I can't even understand what she's talking about. And then she scolds me for drifting off, telling me that if I'm going to run the kingdom, this is the sort of thing I'm going to need to learn. Yada yada yada, when I rule we're going to have parties all day and night. I'm going to have the best party planners, and the best chefs, and the best bakers. The prettiest women will want to join my court, and the handsomest men. It will be a court of light and laughter. Not like the stern one that my mother rules.

She used to be fun. Two years ago. Then Gareth and Father were murdered. I didn't know them so well, so I didn't grieve very long. They never talked to me, I was above their notice. Which was fine with me, I got to spend more time with Mother. But now, now it's all politics, and ruling the Kingdom talk. I wish she could just have fun with me again… she used to be so beautiful, all that gorgeous blonde hair cascading down her back. It was longer than her body so she always had to twist it around her head a bit so she wouldn't trip over it. Her eyes were the darkest blue, and her skin the color of peaches. She was considered to be one of the most beautiful women in the Universe. She was a Venus woman after all, and they breed nothing but beauty.

Which is rather unfair. Mina my Guardian from Venus is so beautiful. Her only drawback is that she has a rather absurd obsession with boys, but once again, she is from Venus after all. Even my maids are more beautiful than I am. Terra has that beautiful deep red hair, that pale skin. And Narcissa, she inherited the barbaric beauty of the Earth as well, it's absolutely unfair. Not all Earth women are beautiful, and when I said barbaric beauty, I meant that the women from Earth look like amazons. They're so powerful looking, like they could stand up and control an army, and all the men would do what they said because they looked like Goddesses of War. Terra herself can smile at men and they tremble, but she also looks as if she could pull out a sword and run it through you happily with a smile on her face. It's attractive because she looks like a woman who knows what she wants, even at eleven.

I on the other hand, I am like a pudgy little pig girl. I have the long blonde hair, but it's just shades off white, and my eyes are a light light blue. It's almost as if I've been washed out. Like what my Mother did to herself, but not as severe. All the girls are so slim, and I am, I am so… fat. It's because I've been spoiled all my life. No one has told me no, if I wanted a muffin they'd give me a muffin. If I wanted sweets they'd give me sweets. I never do anything active. I'm an absolute mess. I want to be beautiful like all the other girls. Even the amazingly dark Rei, my Guardian from Mars, is beautiful. And our court is a court that values light, and Rei, Rei reminds everyone of everything dark, but she also emanates the warmth of a fire. Well maybe not the warmth of the fire, Rei is anything but warm, maybe like the immense heat of the fire. She has passion. And it makes her beautiful. Even Lita, who is from Jupiter, a planet that does not value beauty as much as it values strength is more beautiful than I. Everything about Lita is larger than life, and stronger than steel. She, like the women of Earth is like an amazon, but men would follow her because they would respect her and her strength, not because they adore her and praise her like a Goddess. Honestly, she is the only one I'd trust my life to, I'd trust Terra if she didn't look like she wanted to murder me every second, well that and that she's a scheming dog from Earth.

The only one I would think I am more beautiful than is Amy, my Guardian from Mercury, but that's only because most of the time her face is hidden behind book. When she puts the book down she looks like a little pixie, a beautiful doll. She doesn't really have a personality. Well I shouldn't say that, she has a vibrant personality when she's talking about something she's read or discussing politics, or when she's playing chess. We just never really see that because we aren't particularly what you call 'well read', but I see it when she has discussions with the elders in the Library. She looks absolutely beautiful in her element, knowledge. I think the old men have a sort of crush on little Amy. It's kind of cute.

It's hard being the ugly duckling in this mess of beautiful girls. I want to be like them, and look like them. It's just unfair. I don't know what to do. And now I have to ride a horse. Not so scary, I've ridden horses before. When I was younger and no one was really watching me, I got the Housemaster to teach me how to ride. It's going to be funny when they see that I can ride. I can't wait. At least I can do something well.


	5. Terra's Story III

The Princesses' first hunt, this ought to be amusing. To my knowledge she's never even ridden a horse before, much less chased down a stag. I'm not sure how exciting this hunt is going to be, it's not like the animals have anywhere to hide. The trees are grown in formation so that they have an adequate amount of sun. Plus there are no native animals of the moon, all the animals are supplied by Earth, which just makes Earth even more valuable. Sure the moon has herds of livestock of their own, but they were originally from us. The Moon does not have its own hunting animals, and we offer them as the yearly gift to the Moon. Easy enough for us because we have probably billions of hunting animals, but don't let the moon know that, or any of the other planets for that matter.

On Earth we don't use hunting dogs. We're more 'barbaric' than that. What we do is we get bows and arrows and creep into the woods to hunt the animals. It's more of a solitary or small group thing, because too many people make the animals scared, and you can't hunt them. We take yearly hunting trips, and everywhere it's different. To the east we hunt the great lions, and to the west we hunt the enormous mammoth. There are so many different ways to hunt, and I have learned all of them. Except for this one.

What they do here is they take hunting dogs, and then the hunting dogs chase down the animal, and we follow the dogs on horse. After the dogs bring the animal down someone either shoots the animal or stabs it with a spear or something pointy to finish the kill. Which isn't really hunting at all. I love hunting because it connects you with the Earth, and when you put so much effort into becoming one with the Earth it's like in the last moments of the animal's death, it respects you for tricking them. This is just awful. Mindless killing.

"Ah wench Terra, to what do I owe the honor?"

"Hello Harry." I leave off the Prince, which nowadays is a grave insult, what with so few Royals around. For some reason Harry doesn't really care, that might be because custom was so different two hundred years ago. I'm actually quite disappointed that Harry is the way he is, I know that for the last two hundred years he has been under a spell, but still it's two hundred years, is it too much to ask that he could be just a little mature? Obviously.

Harry has taken to hanging around in the stables. For a boy so hopelessly awful, you wouldn't think that he would be so tender with the horses. Especially since i'm pretty sure that there aren't anyhorses on the sun. Although maybe that's the reason. On Earth there are millions of horses, and they're not the kind of horses you would find on the Moon. Our horses are wild. You learn to be afraid of the horses, because if you're out hunting in a field, and the horses are stampeding, chances are you're going to get trampled. On the other hand, you learn to respect the horses, and only those that have trained their horse are worthy of the horse. Which means that if you want a horse, you have to catch it and then train it. I caught my horse, and trained it when I turned 11. I broke my leg and three fingers in the process. I haven't named him, and I don't think I ever will. He has his own name, and I wouldn't take that away from him.

Here on the moon, the horses are domesticated. They've had their wildness stripped away from them, and now they are fat, but they are also kind. They don't have the kind of personality that the wild horses have, but they are tame. I don't mind that the horses here have been tamed, a wild horse you have to fight because it will always be just a little bit wild. These tame horses don't fight, they're peaceful. I don't ride them much, because i'm afraid that i'll lose the ground i've won with my wild horse, and because it's so much more exhilerating to ride a wild horse.

My horse should be arriving shortly. We had it delivered up in O.W.L cargo area to arrive today. I hope the horse is okay, they're not used to being enclosed for so long. We usually take them out riding everyday so they don't revert back into the wild horses that we captured. I had one of my Brother's Royal Guards ride my horse each day, I hope that my horse hadn't grown fond of him. Darien says that the boy who's in charge of my horse absolutely hates the horse. Apparently the boy is from Venus, I wouldn't have expected a Venus boy to be able to dominate a wild horse, so i'm not surprised. Venus boys are nothing but pretty boys. I wonder what Harry will think of my horse. So far he's like these fat horses, but I wonder what he'll think of a beautiful strong wild horse.

"Wench? Are you listening to me?" Harry waved his hand in front of my face. I must've drifted off, I do that sometimes. This internal dialogue I have in my head often gets me in trouble.

"Sorry, I'm waiting for my horse to arrive from Earth."

"Sorry? The Princess said sorry? Well that's a first." Whoops, usually I wouldn't say sorry to anyone. I must watch what I say, i'm just so worried that my horse has forgotten about me, and i'll have to start all over with it. Luckily for me I didn't have to answer him, because my beautiful horse walked around the corner led by an O.W.L official.

a/n: Short. Sorry. But these are just 'trial' chapters. Once it's all written out I hope to make it more professional. There are alot of mistakes, sorry about that. It'll get fixed when it's all finished, but right now I just have to work on WRITING IT. because I'm hoping that i'm not going to get sidetracked and stop. I haven't finished a long story yet, soooooo i'm hoping this'll be the first.


	6. Serena's Story II

"Serena, look at her horse!" Mina my guardian from Venus hissed in my ear. I was already up in my saddle looking very much at home there much to the surprise of everyone. The horse I ride is named Shadow, he was originally my brother Gareth's horse. They say that he is the most beautiful horse on the moon, but he is also the most dangerous. He is wild. My brother heard the story about how Earthlings capture and train their horses by themselves, and he knew he had to do it. Almost killed himself as well. Shadow is the result of his trip to Earth, and so far no one has been able to ride him other than Gareth and myself. The Horsemaster who first put me on this horse said that he saw the wildness of the horse in me, and that if anyone could ride this horse, it would be me. And it was true. I sat on the horse for the first time, and the horse responded, almost as if we were made for each other. The horse was still wild, but the horse almost seemed to respect me as well, and while it didn't buck me off, it also didn't let me have an easy ride either. And what rides we've had. I don't think there's anything as exhilarating as riding a horse. I knew that I was my most beautiful on a horse. So it hurt to see Terra on one of the most beautiful horses I've ever seen, looking like a Goddess of the Hunt.

Everyone was staring in awe at her atop her horse. It was a wonder that she could even control the horse, the look in the eyes of the horse was that of the most wildest I've ever seen. On the other hand the look in Terra's eyes was the same. I felt like dying, I felt like the most precious thing I've ever had was ripped from my soul and trampled on by her amazingly beautiful horse. But then she looked my way.

I felt scared when she looked towards me. For me she was the most powerful being in the universe on that horse, and if she had said 'get off that horse and never ride again' I'd do it, because she was a master. But she didn't. First she appraised my horse, and she examined the way I was sitting on the horse, my posture, and they way I gripped the reins, and then she studied my face. I was deathly afraid watching her pause and consider what she had seen. Had I passed her test? And why was her opinion so important to me? Why did I have to answer to a girl who is my own age, and of lesser standing? Who is she to pass judgment on me? And with those thoughts I sat a little higher, and felt the strain and the uncertainty drain from me. I belonged here on my wild horse, I didn't need to answer to her. I was a wild as my horse, and we wouldn't be tamed and bossed around, we were as strong as any other, even that beautiful Goddess on top of her mythical horse. So when I looked back to her face I was surprised to see respect in her eyes. She nodded slightly to me almost in deference and everyone who was staring at her turned to stare at me. It was then that they noticed the similarities between us. That I might not be a Goddess of the Hunt, but I was to be respected as a master of my own horse, and that I was beautiful in my own right. They smiled at me as if I was to be a Queen that they could respect because they could see the power there. And with those smiles giving me courage I turned and led the hunt, and Terra joined me at my side.

Terra and I ran down a stag that day, and when we reached the kill Terra handed me a knife so I could finish it off. I did, and when the rest of the group caught up with us, they returned to see a powerful woman holding a bloody knife in her hand, and that powerful woman was me.


	7. Terra's Story IV

After that day of the hunt Serena reverted back to her normal self. But I knew what power lay deep inside of her. I knew that one day she would be a beautiful and powerful Queen, but right now she was a child. We were all children. Even so I have a respect for Serena that I didn't have before, and I was willing to wait for her to grow into the woman that she would be. But until that time there were still so many things to learn.

Snape has added more weights to hamper us during out sword practice, and now he has us wear them all the time, whereas before we were just wearing them during practice. Even so we have greatly improved, I wouldn't commit myself to any swordfights as of yet, but I know the potential is there.

Life has become both easier and harder at the same time. It's easier in that Serena holds me in some sort of awe now, so she doesn't boss me around quite as much, nor does she boss around Narcissa. I think she is actually growing up. But it is also harder for two reasons. The first reason is that Snape has begun teaching us potions. Luckily for us potion making does not contain any real magic, so our secret hasn't been found out as of yet. Even so it is still very difficult. I was never really any good at anything that required intense concentration and meticulous details, but I'm above average at it anyways. Narcissa seems to have taken to it quite well, and I think she has the talent to become a master potions brewer like Snape himself. Snape wouldn't say anything like that, he's not that kind, but you can tell that Snape spends a little more time refining Narcissa's skill than he does with me. I'm nothing special at potions, and as long as I can mix one, I'm fine, but Narcissa's got potential. So I don't resent her the extra attention.

The second reason is Prince Harry. After the hunting day Harry has been hounding me. I'm not sure why, but if he doesn't stop soon I'm going to become more serious about my sword training so I can successfully drive it through him. Unfortunately I wont be able to do so for a long time, I still have so much to learn. But if he doesn't stop I may prematurely do something stupid. Because challenging Harry at any level of skill would be stupid. I'm not sure how or why, but Prince Harry is the most graceful being I've ever seen with a sword. Even the swordmaster threw his sword down at his feet proclaiming that he could teach him no more. Maybe he had spent the last two hundred years contemplating swords, or those from the Sun are extra talented at the art. In any case he's being very annoying, and I'm not sure when I'll snap.

"Terra it's time to go to Snape's!" I hear Narcisssa yell from down the hall. I don't know what's addled her brain, but screaming our secret down the hall in the middle of the night didn't seem like the best plan to me. Even so apparently everyone is a heavy sleeper, and we creep out of the castle with no problems whatsoever.

We arrive at Snape's a few minutes early, so rather than torture ourselves with extra time practicing swordfighting we sit down under a tree near the back door. The ground was a bit wet, but it didn't matter since we would be drenched in sweat in a bit anyways. Even so it was a bit uncomfortable on the hard ground with the bark of the tree scratching our backs.

"Narcissa, what do you think is Harry's problem?" I ask her. I'm not one to ask advice on things that I could very well handle myself, but Narcissa is older, and has had far more experience with boys than I have.

"Well I'd say that he would like to get into your pants."

"Narcissa! I was thinking that that might be it as well, but that doesn't seem right either. I've had other men want to be in my pants, and I think I know what that looks like, and Harry doesn't look like that. I think it's something else, and I'm not sure what."

"Maybe—" Narcissa started only to be interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. I turned to Narcissa and put my finger to my lips to signal her to be silent. This is very unusual, usually Snape is well into some potions work before we turned up, and we've never seen him have any visitors, so we didn't know why the front door was opening. So you can imagine that we were very surprised when a exceptionally pale blonde boy with expressive gray eyes walked out of the door and disappeared into the night.

Of course we wasted no time questioning Snape about the mysterious boy. We weren't surprised when Snape told us to shut up and get to brewing a new potion that he had invented. We were very surprised to learn that it was a new shampoo, and we resented him for the fact that our questions were dismissed so that we could brew something so trivial.

We forgave him after it was done because we now had the most beautiful hair in the castle. And the sweet thing about it? He never produced the shampoo commercially, so now we had the most beautiful hair, and others attempted in vain to out do us. Snape's a sweet man after you get to know him, and he caters to our vanity, and we'll always love him for that.


	8. Darien's Story I

" Darien! Shh Darien someone might hear us!"

"No one will hear us, I promise you."

…… - - - - - - …….. - - - - - - -

It's been three years since that day when we dropped Terra off at the Moon kingdom. It was the day that I was formally betrothed to the Princess Serena, and it was the day that I received my Royal Guards.

I try not to dwell on the day of my betrothal. It was absolutely awful. I am not even mildly attracted to Serena, or at least I wasn't then, I have no idea who she is or what she looks like now. However I know from experience that in two years things can change drastically. Even so it wouldn't matter, because I could never love her. Not that love really matters when there's the whole Kingdom of the Universe in the picture and your parents are scheming lunatics. I'm not going to make any excuses for my family or I, we're all scheming bastards, and we will do what we can in order to keep climbing the ladder and onto the throne. Luckily for all of us involved it will be soon. Especially lucky for my sister. I know from our personal correspondence that she has fallen on bad times, because like her I have fallen in love, however she has the chance to come out with a happy ending if she can just get past our parents. I, however, will never find happiness with my love, because I am destined to marry the Princess. I have signed a legal and binding contract and it is too late to back out now. Even before we take our vows it is till death do us part, because the contract is only null if one of us dies.

The situation I'm in is slowly killing me, and only my love is keeping sane, making it bearable to go on.

Who is my love you ask?

My love is beauty personified, and I met this glorious beauty the day I received my Royal Guard.

…… - - - - - - …….. - - - - - - -

"Prince Darien I take it that you understand the nature of this betrothal? That this contract is only broken at death, and that you are bound to Serena for the rest of your life? If you are willing to enter this fully, than I invite you to sign the contract." Queen Serenity gestured towards the contract sitting on the table in front of her.

Princess Serena who was standing beside Darien was visibly shaking, she didn't seem too happy about this whole affair either. Luckily for her the hardest part was over, she had already quickly scrawled her name on the contract. She had already signed her life away to him. It almost gave him a perverse satisfaction that he now owned Princess Serena in a way that was so complete that only in death would she ever get free of him. The thought was vaguely erotic, however Serena was not exactly a catch in that respect and any erotic enjoyment he might have got out of the situation was dampened by the fact that she was rather plain and washed out looking.

"Of course I understand your majesty, and I sign this contract with all my heart." Darien said to the Queen, and he meant it. He had prepared for this moment ever since the death of the King and his son. In any case he knew that he really didn't have any choice other than to sign the contract. It was that or be disowned by his family and most likely being sold into prostitution. So when he signed the contract he was as steady as a rock, his signature flowed out onto the contract and he ended it with a flourish. He had also been practicing that signature for weeks. It was perfect and very impressive.

"Congratulations Prince Darien, you and my daughter are now the future monarchs of the entire Kingdom of the Universe. I now present you with your Royal Guard." Queen Serenity motioned towards a large door towards the back of the room.

It was almost as if the whole thing were choreographed because when everyone turned to look at the door four young men marched out, their movements all in perfect unison. They were all handsome, which didn't come to much of a surprise since royalty in general always seemed to be blessed with better looks than average. They were all around the same height, but it was obvious that they would grow still as they were probably all thirteen like Darien. However other than their height, age, and attractiveness they were all completely different. Two of them it was obvious what planet they came from, the strong looking brunette obviously was born on Jupiter, and the striking short haired blond was definitely from Venus. However the origins of the other two boys was more difficult to discern. Luckily it all came clear when a man who appeared to be the Royal guard's training master entered the room.

"Good afternoon your majesty," the man bowed low to the Queen and then turned to Darien, "and to you young master."

Darien just bowed his head acknowledging the comment. Apparently that was all the reply the training master needed because he once again began speaking.

"Your Majesty and Prince Darien, I am honored to be presenting to you the Royal guard. I have personally selected them and trained them since infancy, and they will protect you with their lives, and see to it that you personally, Prince Darien, will come to no harm. Their names are as follows. Kunzite selected from the Lords of Pluto, Nephrite from the Lords of Jupiter, Jadeite from the Lords of Venus, and Zoicite unfortunately is not a Lord, however he does possess the power, and he is more than qualified to be in charge of your life. He was an orphan found in a training camp here on the moon, and as soon as I saw him I knew that he had promising talent. So Prince Darien, what do you think?"

Darien studied the boys who he was presented with. He was right about both Jadeite and Nephrite. The mystery about Zoicite aside he looked reasonably capable, and while Darien had never seen anyone from Pluto, he was certain that Kunzite would be exceptional at his job. In fact they all looked like they would be exceptional, and Darien was exceedingly pleased. Which was what he told the training master.

"Excellent, well as their training is officially finished as of today I will leave them with you and you can get acquainted with each other as you will probably be spending the rest of your lives together. I know that the master and his Royal guard usually become quite close over the years, and I'm sure you will all do the same."

…… - - - - - - …….. - - - - - - -

The training master had been right. They had become quite close. And even then some. After the awkwardness of introducing themselves and 'getting acquainted' they actually became almost like brothers. They were together all the time, and with the guard's advanced training, and Darien's royal training they were almost all equally matched when it came to sword fighting, riding, hunting, and all things that young men love to do. However the guards took their jobs very seriously, and while they were always up for a little goofing off, if things became too risky they would immediately stop.

For example when Darien had been taking out Terra's horse for rides so that it wouldn't revert back to it's wild state the guards deemed the horse too dangerous, and Jadeite took over the exercising of the horse. And the horse did actually prove quite dangerous, especially when Jadeite returned to them with a broken leg and two broken fingers. The exact same injury as Terra's. It seemed that it was the horse's specialty. Luckily Terra sent for her horse and all the guards breathed an audible sigh of relief since they hadn't decided who was next to take the horse out riding.

Darien grew to love his guards, but there was one who was his favorite. And that was Zoicite. For some reason Zoicite seemed so much more… delicate than the other boys. He was definitely more prone to mood swings, and he was definitely more private. He wouldn't even change in front of the other boys. However Darien didn't care because he found that he could speak to Zoicite the easiest. The other boys didn't even seem to mind that Darien openly preferred Zoicite. The thing was Darien couldn't even understand why he preferred Zoicite above the others. He definitely wasn't the best of them, Kunzite held that title. He wasn't the most handsome, because that was Jadeite. And he wasn't the friendliest, because without a doubt that was Nephrite. Maybe it was the fact that Zoicite was just pleasingly average, however he did have violent outbreaks every so often that reminded everyone that when it came to his skill with the sword, or any weapon for that matter, he was more than formidable. He was fantastic. He was awesome. And he was the most graceful being that Darien had ever seen.

And over the months Darien started to pay more attention to Zoicite than ever. It was like Zoicite was in every where. He was in his thoughts while he slept, he was in his thoughts while he bathed, he was always in his thoughts. And this slightly disturbed Darien. Darien was no stranger to feelings of attraction. He knew what this was. However Darien had never considered that he might one day be attracted to a member of the same sex, much less one of his own guard. It was a strange feeling, and he didn't know whether to pursue it or to try and get it out of his mind. It wasn't like he could fall in love with Zoicite because he had already signed his life away. And there was a chance that Zoicite felt nothing but brotherly affection for Darien. No it was better to forget about this feeling he had for Zoicite. Better for everyone if he just let it go, and perhaps distanced himself from Zoicite for the time being. And that's exactly what he did.

Of course it backfired, after a week or so Zoicite started to catch on to the fact that Darien was avoiding him on purpose, and the myriad of excuses he had been given were all lies. Zoicite visibly withdrew into himself for a few days, as if pondering what action to take. One day it was obvious that Zoicite had come up with a solution, and that was the day that Zoicite told Darien his most guarded secret, and gave Darien the greatest gift he had ever received.

…… - - - - - - …….. - - - - - - -

A/N Whooo finally got to some writing. GO HALLOWEEN! Of course now I should go to bed since it's 2 in the morning. I'm glad I finally got out some of that Darien stuff. I really don't like this narrative stuff I've been doing, however I may change it later on. Revamp the whole story like. Or I'll just leave it, finish this story and move on to the sequel, which should prove exceedingly interesting since I LOVE IT TO PIECES! I love having a story all planned out. It fills me w/ feelings of warm fuzzies and goodness. Hehe I'm not even sure if anyone reads this story. Someone review if you're there! Ah well, if no one reads it then I guess I'm just writing it for me, which is as good of a reason as any. :D


	9. Terra's Story V

I am in love. In love with the grace that comes from spending hours and hours a night flinging yourself around the room, watching intensely, feeling intuitively, up and down, left and right. I am in love with the passion. I am in love with the rush of adrenaline. I am in love with the sight of another mimicking your movements and pressing towards you, pushing you back, pulling you forward, pushing you down and … surrender? Never. Getting back up you dance them towards the wall, with the grace of a cat, nothing showing on your face but patience and determination. And then in the last moments… triumph.

Yes I am in love with my sword.

"Do you surrender?" I ask, my sword pointing into his neck.

"Yes."

And that was that. I had finally beaten the Negaverse sword master.

Snape looked at me, looked into me. Looked at my soul. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I was lost in the depths of his eyes. I had won. I had triumphed. Was he not going to congratulate me? With that thought it was as if his eyes turned to amusement. He reached slowly up and pushed the blade away from his neck. He took a step forward, leant down and kissed me softly on the lips.

It was not passionate. I could tell that he did not _want_ me like other men had wanted me. It was something else. Something sacred. Something that I didn't understand. But I held still, because I knew that this was important.

"Welcome my daughter. You are now a mistress of the sword. Of the ten students I have taught over the years, you are only one of two who have beaten me at my own craft. We are family now. Family with only one true love. The sword."

I looked at the man who had pushed and pushed and pushed me until I broke, and then he put me back together again and broke me again. I thought back on the hours of the relentless torture of wearing weights that grounded me all the time. And then I remembered the first time I conquered them, bounding upwards like on wings and pushing back on the sword master, my sword scratching his shoulder. He beat me that day, but I knew then that one day I would beat him. And I would master the sword. And now I have, and I could feel inside that he was my father. And we were family. And no matter where I am, or where he is, in the future, in the past, throughout all time. I would look at a sword and think of this man. As maybe only a glimmer of a shadow of a memory, but I would know that he was my father.

And one day my lover. I knew this too. As did he. But not for many many years.

I don't know how we knew these things, but it was seen, acknowledged and understood as we looked into each other's eyes.

Snape walked away and went into a cupboard where he brought out a sword. It was in a plan scabbard. There was nothing strange or miraculous about it. He brought it over and got on his knees and held it up to me.

"When I was young I was given this sword on the day I beat my master. It has been passed down from master to master. And while another one of my students mastered my craft, I knew that one day a greater one would come along, and that this other student should have my sword. And that is you. It has seen many battles, and many duels. And much bloodshed. It has seen the fallen kingdoms, and it has even seen mountains move. It's a sword of great age and power, and I entrust it to you. And one day you will meet another, and you will take them in and be their teacher and you will give them this sword, as I have given it to you. Until then you will fight with this. It is a sword of death, and you will be its angel. May none fall into your path of destruction. May all fear your wrath. And may all who die by this sword know and understand and be thankful that it was a master who has slain them, and they could not have asked for a better way to die. For in dying by your sword, they have reached the greatest accomplishment they could ever reach. To die by pure perfection. Every soul you kill Terra, you will remember and cherish. Because I know you will not kill needlessly, and when you do it will be right."

Terra took the sword from his hands and drew it. The blade was magnificent. It was completely black, and yet it shone like a star. Terra could feel the power in the sword, and could almost hear the names of the lives it took washing through her mind. Name by name like an honor roll. Not knowing what she was doing she took Snape's hand and sliced a small cut open in his palm, and then did the same with hers. They pressed their hands together and let the blood mingle. Father and daughter now. Something else later. A promise. A promise to be the best they can be, so that later… later would be something more.

Snape got up off his knees, smiled at her with his eyes, ruffled her beautiful red hair and left. Probably to go check on Narcissa's potion brewing. Another thing he was a master at. She wondered if he would have a moment like that with Narcissa. She sincerely hoped not.

The sword would always come first.

A/N Sorry for taking so long. :P At college now, so I doubt they'll be coming any quicker.


	10. Darien's Story II

I unbuttoned Zoicite's shirt slowly.

_-'Darien, there is something I must tell you. You must not be angry with me. Please… don't send me away!'-_

Running my hands through glorious lengths of soft blonde hair.

_-'What is it? You know you can trust me…'_

_He stepped closer.-_

A soft moan.

_-'You must not tell anyone…'_

'_Zoicite what is it?'-_

Teeth biting me, oh god nice…

_-He started to undress…_

_I started to get aroused…-_

I groan at the memory.

_-I watch… my heart beating fast, my blood racing. Yes take everything off. I step closer._

'_No you must not come close, not until I….'_

_And then I see.-_

'Oh God Darien, please please please,' She whispered in my ear.

I obliged.

------

We kept everything secret. No one could know that Zoicite was a girl. No one. The reasons for that being obvious. Instant death. For both of them.

It was acceptable on Earth to have affairs, it was even acceptable on Earth to lie about yourself. But not for royalty. Never for royalty. If you got caught… Especially not for Darien who was set to marry the Crown Princess of the Universe in a mere three years.

It was not acceptable. And yet… this was love. This was all the love that Darien would ever need. This was all the love that Darien had ever wanted. This was his soulmate, and at the same time… this was heart break. For it could never ever be.

Darien didn't know how he had missed it. All this time he had thought that Zoicite was a boy. Everyone had. Everyone still did. Except for Darien knew. He knew the voice that whispered from his pillow, the body that he felt underneath him every night, the beautiful face… he knew who this belonged to. His wife. His wife in all but name.

She protected him day and night, as he protected her. She was part of his Royal Guard, sworn together for life. They might as well be husband and wife, for they would never part. Ever.

Even when he had to marry that other one. The other one who didn't matter. And it wouldn't matter once they were married who he fucked and who he made love with. Because he knew for sure that the little girl he met two years ago… he could never love her. Not even a bit.

He was already taken. Heart and soul.

'What are you thinking about Darien?' Zoicite asked, running her fingers along his neck.

'Oh, nothing, my love.' Darien whispered back. Because truly thoughts of the Princess were nothing. Nothing that mattered.

Zoicite's eyes darkened.

'What is it?' Darien shrunk back a bit. Zoicite could get angry very fast, and get very vicious.

'You were thinking about her weren't you?' Zoicite's fingers tightened on his neck.

'N-no, no I wasn't. Well maybe for a second, but I was thinking about how she doesn't matter!' Darien stammered out, feeling the fingers digging in.

'And now you're lying to me!?' She looked outraged.

'No! Yes! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!'

Rage. And pure hatred in her eyes.

Darien took a deep breath. But then nothing. Nothing came. Maybe he only dreamed up the rage and hatred, because right now all those eyes were showing was sorrow.

'Will you love me forever Darien? Even when you marry her?' Zoicite said softly, looking lonely and heart broken.

'Yes… forever and ever.' Darien kissed her softly on the lips.

'I love you, Darling.' She said, a small smile on her mouth. 'Don't worry, everything will turn out perfect.'

Was that amusement in her eyes? No. Couldn't be. There is only love in her eyes. Only love for him… forever.


End file.
